Ally's Part Of The A Team- An Auslly one-shot
by Wallflower8877
Summary: Ally's changing, and her actions are soon doing the same. Austin's always been there to stop her from making any stupid decisions, thinking he was her guardian angel or protector. But now that he thinks about it, she's his angel, even when it's too cold for her kind to fly. Based off A Team by Ed Sheeran. :)


_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in the snowflakes, burnt lungs, sour taste_

_White angelic snowflakes grazed Ally's pale skin. They fell all around her rosy cheeks, and inspirational brown orbs. She coughed into the cold air, her arm securely around her mouth. Austin gently rubbed her back. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded, turning to him. "Yea, I'm just getting really cold." _

_Light's gone, days end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men. _

_The sun set just above the now dark grass, as Ally stared out the window. "Today went by so quickly didn't it?" She thought aloud. Austin ajusted himself in the arm chair, turning on her TV. "Whatever, come watch Fired Up with me, Alls!" She turned around, her feautures fallen from being ignored. But she sat next to him and watched the movie anyway. Halfway into the movie, Ally's phone rang, and she graudually picked it up. She prefered romantic comedies. "Unknown number. Huh." Ally reluctantly pressed 'Answer', and held the cold device up to her ear. Austin could hear a raspy voice, belonging to a man. Ally's beautifuly arched eyebrows, knit together, and she quickly pressed 'End Call'. "Just some random man. Press play." She didn't talk the entire movie. _

_And they say_

_She's in the class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydreams _

_Been this way since 18 _

_A ruler slammed down on Ally's desk, a small squeak forming in the back of her throat. "So help me," Austin thought, "If this terd of a teacher puts that ruler anywhere near her skin, he won't be able to walk tomorrow." He watched her intently. "Miss Dawson, I would appreciate it if you would actually __**pay attention **__in my class, so I didn't feel as if-" Just as his voice raised, and Ally shrinked back in her seat, Austin shot his hand up. "I don't understand the material, Mister Collins!" Ally gave him a face so grateful, he didn't want her to turn back around. _

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking_

_Wasting_

_Crumpling like pastries_

_And they scream the worst things in life come free to us _

_Austin flipped the pancake, catching it skillfully before it hit his best friend's face. She didn't seem to notice at all, she was staring into space. He'd noticed that lately her usually angelic, and over the moon-ly happy features were faltering. He set the stove a little lower, and turned to Ally. "Ally, please tell me whats wrong, I hate seeing you all depressed." He begged. Ally turned to him, and flashed a smile. He could easily tell it was forced. "I'm fine, Austin." She croaked. Austin could tell she was about to cry, so he held her close, no questions asked. And it didn't matter to him that he ate charcoal like pancakes for breakfast. _

_Cause we're all under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_He smelled it all the way from the living room, when he walked in. "If it's okay, Mrs. Dawson I'd like to go up to see Ally, she doesn't need to come down." Her mother nodded, and trailed back to the kitchen. Austin got to her room, and gently pushed open the door a crack. Surely enough, there she was, confusedly sticking a ciggeratte in her mouth. "Ally, stop! What are you doing?!" She gasped, and put out the tiny smoke, putting it in a black metal ash tray. "I-I-I just wanted to try it, it's supposed to-" He interrupted her, "Ally, I don't freaking care what it's supposed to do, what they DO is make a whole in your throat, so don't ever touch one again!" Ally whimpered at his yelling, shoving the ash tray off her nightstand, and curling into a ball, completely turned away from him. "I needed it." She whispered. _

_And she don't wanna go outside, tonight_

"_Ally, come on don't be like that. Let's __**all **__go have fun outside! It's finally summer!" He pulled on her arm, trying to lift the miniscule figure from the couch. "No, I'm fine. Go, just leave me in here." Austin shook his head, rubbing his temples. "I'm fed up, Allyson- (she cringed at her fullname) Why are you so depressed?" She shook her head, forcing her smile. "I just don't wanna get all sweaty. Go, before it gets dark or starts raining!" She gently pushed him out the screen door. He reluctantly nodded, and ran off to Trish and Dez. As Trish sprayed Dez with the hose, and he flailed around the yard, Austin turned to see Ally curled up on the couch, tears rolling down her cheeks, and her face flushed. "It's already started raining." _

_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_Ally invites him, over and he nervously sits down on the couch. "What did you want to talk to me about, Alls?" His voice is shaking. She breathes in deeply, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "Last night, I let someone have sex with me, for money." He cries for her. _

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

"_I think it's a great idea!" He argues. She shakes her head, standing from her chair. She's enveloped in a turtle neck, and a light blue yarn sweater, his sweatpants, and her UGGS. "It's too cold outside, Austin! I'm not going out there in 30 degrees, you can go, but don't cry when you get hypothermia." He sighs, and caves. "Uhm... Can I just join in on whatever you're doing then?" She smiles, clinging onto his torso. "I'm SO COLD!" She exclaims. They both laugh, and fall to the floor, hugging each other for warmth. Her face is suddenly serious. "Do you hear my parents fighting?" Her voice is shaking, along with her hands. Austin lifts his head a bit, and shakes it. "No. It must be your imagination, Alls. They've fought way too much around you." He can hear her quiet sobs. "I just want to die." She whispers into the cold air. He pretends he didn't hear anything, when really, it's haunting his ears. _

_Ripped gloves, rain coat_

_Tried to swin to stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

"_Alrighty, I think I'm ready to head to Sonic Boom, just let me put on my gloves, and-" Her face falls, and he wants to do anything possible to bring it back up. "What?" He asks, pushing her hands down. He sees 3 huge holes in her favorite gloves. "Aw, Ally I'm sorry. I'll buy you new ones." He offers. She shakes her head, and puts them on the counter. I'll stitch them later." He shrugs, and opens the door, leading into the crying skies. "Stay, really close, so we can both stay under the umbrella." He warns. She giggles, and puts on the hood of her raincoat. She snuggles up to him, and they walk out into the streets. _

_When they get back to her house, they're soaked. "Oh my gosh, that was so much fun! That concert was amazing." Ally remininces, putting her raincoat on the rack, while Austin agrees and does the same. A warm breeze lingers in the house, and Ally wraps her arms around her shoulders. "It's always so warm in here." She says, getting some hot chocolate. Austin thinks the reason it's warm is because she beams and radiates everywhere she goes. _

_Loose change, blank notes_

"_Empty out your pockets, see if the guitar pick is in there," He puts her idea out. Ally nods, and digs her hands into her pockets. She picks out a random quarter, and dime, throwing it onto the table. She digs into her other pocket, and finds a piece of paper, folded up. She unfolds it, and finds his guitar pick in the little envelope of paper. She smiled, and turns the note around, looking for any writing. "It's blank." She states. He fakes a smile, nodding, and looking out the window. She pretends not to see 'I love you', scrawled at the top of the paper, but she doesn't throw it away. _

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_From what he can understand, (he can't really proccess anything she's saying because her throat is very strained) her eyes are blood shot red, and her throat is killing her. Her mom fills him in on her state of health. She's been sick all weekend. He thanks her, and tries calling Ally's cell phone again, wanting to hear a angelic voice, even though it's a bit raspy. Her usual bouncy, and harmonious voice comes into play, "Hello! Sorry I couldn't answer the phone, but thank you for calling me! Please leave me your name, the date you called, and your message. If this is Austin, why do you call if you don't even knock on my door before coming into my house?" He hears her laugh at the end, and then 'Goodbye!' the little beep noise comes on after her, and he hangs up, just to call her back. He doesn't even care that she answers, he only called to hear her voice again. _

Here she is now, crying on his couch, in his arms, because Dallas who is on vacation, and slept with another girl. He holds her close, and gives her a word of advice. "It's too cold where his is, for angels to tell him how to be good." She lifts her face out of the crook of his neck. "Doesn't that happen to all of us? I mean, I did sell myself for a night." Austin cringes when she says this, but he shakes his head. "Angels still live in your heart, Ally." She smiles up at him, and thinks to himself, _I must have cupid as my gaurdian angel. Thanks for guiding me to make her smile again, Cup, and if you're not my angel, then she is. _

**XXXXXXX**xxxxxxx**XXXXXXXX**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**XXXXXXXX**xxxxxx

**Thank you for reading! I do not own A Team by Ed Sheeran! P.M please, along with reviews! Let me know, did you love or hate it? Did you cry or scoff? **** I also do not own Austin & Ally. If I did, they'd be dating on the show, RIGHT NOW. Until next time, or story! – Wallflower8877**


End file.
